Amber goes into the hospital
Amber goes into the hospital for her injuries; Bethany brags about her vendetta against Amber; Steven warns those in London to shut down the criminal enterprises of Nigel and Erica, or he will see to it that they are FORCIBLY shut down; add to a date with Adam and Dylan; some more bonding by Joanna and Cara, plus a pending Super Storm and you have today's episode of Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. Scene One Steven Bennett's office in the Atchley Mansion. He is continuing where Episode #570 left off, he is on the phone and is furious. STEVEN: I told you before, and I am not one who likes to repeat himself! I am ORDERING you to shut down those criminal enterprises. I don't care what Erica said before her death! Those enterprises are to be shut down TODAY, or I will get in touch with Scotland Yard and make sure that the enterprises are FORCIBLY shut down! With the police's help! UNKNOWN VOICE: You can't go against Erica Harper! STEVEN: I don't give a tinker's curse about Erica Harper! That bitch is dead, and good riddance to her! I want those enterprises CLOSED for GOOD! If they are even reopened, and I hear about it, I will see to it that you are all imprisoned and never let out again! UNKNOWN VOICE: What is this all about? STEVEN: I am NOT going to let my niece, Nigel's daughter, find out what a couple of crims, her father and her aunt Erica are! I have no liking for Erica, and now that both of them are dead, I don't want her to know what kind of slime they were! UNKNOWN VOICE: But Erica.... STEVEN: I said it doesn't signify what Erica Harper wanted, ALL operations are to be closed down, like they never existed, or I go to Scotland Yard and reveal your connections to Erica and her criminal enterprise! UNKNOWN VOICE: You wouldn't. STEVEN: Try me! And you know I don't bluff! UNKNOWN VOICE: Fine! I will shut them all down. Nigel would have NEVER allowed this. STEVEN: Well, moron, Nigel is DEAD and that means he can't say anything now, can he?! (Steven slams down the phone. Enter Hannah) HANNAH: Everything all right, Steven? STEVEN: Yes, Hannah. It will be now! You look worried still. HANNAH: Yeah, it's all over the news. STEVEN: What is it? HANNAH: A super storm is coming up the coast. Logan Airport is closed and they are talking evacuations. They evacuated New York! (Steven is stunned) Scene Two Massachusetts General Hospital. Amber Wellston is being wheeled into the emergency room. DOCTOR: Please stay here, miss. VIOLETTE: That is my friend going in the emergency room. DOCTOR: What is your name? VIOLETTE: Violette Harper. DOCTOR: I will call her family, Ms. Harper, I promise. (Violette sits down. Dr. Abby Stevenson comes over.) ABBY: What are you doing here, Violette? VIOLETTE: My friend, Amber. ABBY: Oh, the bus accident, that's right. I can let you know what is going on. VIOLETTE: Thank you, Abby. ABBY: I will have your mother come and pick you up. VIOLETTE: Thank you, Dr. Stevenson. (Violette leaves) ABBY: I will have the doctor call you. (Abby heads back to her office, while she passes by where Amber is being operated on.) Scene Three Atchley Mansion. STEVEN: You're serious about this, Hannah? HANNAH: Yes, they have been ordering evacuations. I think we're supposed to go to Beacon Hill, it's high enough over there. STEVEN: We're going to have to get over there. HANNAH: We will wait and hear for some official word. STEVEN: OK, sounds good. Where's Maggie? HANNAH: Mrs. Buxley put her down for a nap earlier. STEVEN: As soon as we hear, then where are we to go? HANNAH: Beacon Hill. I think we're going to be either at Dylan's or my dad's. STEVEN: That is good. Where is Craig? (Enter Craig) CRAIG: The rain is coming, guys. HANNAH: Any word on evacuation? CRAIG: Nothing yet, darling. I checked where we are, and we're safe enough not anywhere near water, we may not have to evacuate. This way, we're here. HANNAH: OK. (Craig, Hannah and Steven await news.) Scene Four The Wellston House. James is worried about his sister. JAMES: Any word, Mom? MRS. WELLSTON: Nothing yet, son. MR. WELLSTON: They should have said something. (Mr. Wellston's cell phone rings.) MRS. WELLSTON: Finally, we will know something. MR. WELLSTON: We're on our way down there. (He disconnects the call) MRS. WELLSTON: What is going on? MR. WELLSTON: Annabeth, Amber is in the hospital. JAMES: What happened? MR. WELLSTON: A bus accident. Amber was hit by a bus. She's been injured. MRS. WELLSTON: David, what do we do? MR. WELLSTON: We go to the hospital and hope we can see her. (The Wellstons get into their car and go to Mass General. The sky is becoming more slate gray as anything.) Scene Five Dylan's townhouse. AUDRA: Any more news on the super storm? DYLAN: No news is good news, I guess. It's going more over into Pennsylvania. Amy called her family and they said that Smythewood was spared. SHAWN: That's good. ADAM: I called Mark Wilson, and he said he's aiming to come back to Boston next week. Rosemary is thrilled about that one. DYLAN: Hang on, I am slated to get updates on the storm via phone. (His phone beeps.) Here's comes another one. (Shawn; Audra and Adam wait for the news) ADAM: What did it say? DYLAN: We're not slated to get the eye, because it's more headed towards Canada. We'll get some of the rain and maybe some wind out of it, but some of the evacuation orders have been lifted. Logan is reopened, but some flights have been cancelled. AUDRA: We're safe. DYLAN: Not quite, cousin. The forecast could well change. (The family relaxes) Scene Six Bethany's bedroom. BETHANY: Gisele, is that you? GISELE: Of course, hon. What are you doing? BETHANY: Gloating, of course. GISELE: You mean? BETHANY: Yes, about that loser, Amber Wellston. GISELE: Why are you so against her? BETHANY: Because I can! She is no winner like me! GISELE: Bethany, don't you think you're taking this too far? BETHANY: I've not even BEGUN to take it far enough! Once I destroy Amber completely, then I will demolish those stupid Harper twins, and then once they are out of the way, because they are the only ones that stand between me and attaining most popular student at school, then will I be supreme. GISELE: I think you need to watch out. You're messing with the wrong family when you cross the Harpers. BETHANY: Please! The Harpers are nothing compared to me! (Bethany disconnects the call and smiles wickedly at the next stage of her plan) Scene Seven The Atchley Mansion HANNAH: I talked with Dylan, it seems like the super storm is moving away from Boston, although we're still getting rains, the storm path is taking it through Canada. STEVEN: That is good. At least we will still get some rain, but not a direct hit. HANNAH: I talked with Astrid, she went to NYC to check out her properties. Some took some hits in Lower Manhattan. STEVEN: That is awful. She drove there, which I think is foolish. HANNAH: Astrid was always a woman with a mind of her own. She was raised by great Aunt Marjorie. STEVEN: She is strong like her mother. HANNAH: Hang on, she is calling. (Hannah answers her phone, and she is talking to Astrid. She nods) STEVEN: What did she say? HANNAH: Most of her properties didn't get too damaged, as they were further away from the Lower Part of Manhattan. Some other places that were down there took some bad hits, though. She's going to check the claims and see to getting them in higher ground areas. STEVEN: She has really become businesslike when she took over her mother's properties. Did she take Mikey with her? HANNAH: Yes, she did. She is going to let Andrew see him. STEVEN: Wow! That is pretty good. HANNAH: He is the baby's father. STEVEN: Makes a lot of sense, I guess. What about Alexandra? HANNAH: She went with Astrid. Those two are very good friends, which is a good thing for Alexandra. STEVEN: Well, I got those enterprises closed down. HANNAH: That is good news indeed. Scene Eight Dylan's townhouse. Michael and Wendy are there. BARRY: Dylan has been following the storm path. DYLAN: And it's headed for Canada, from what I know. MICHAEL: That is good. WENDY: Have you called your folks, Barry? BARRY: Yes, I have. They are still in Florida. They are waiting until it calms down enough that they can get a flight back to Boston. I am more worried about someone else though. DYLAN: Who? BARRY: You all remember my brother, Matt. WENDY: I think so, Barry. BARRY: He was taken to court again down in Daytona Beach. ADAM: Oh no. (Enter Audra) AUDRA: What for? BARRY: He was arrested for stealing from a bank in New Smyrna Beach. DYLAN: Hon, I am sorry. BARRY: It's all right, kiddo. Not your doing, or your fault. (Barry's phone rings. It's his mother.) MRS. VANANDERMAN: We're still in Orlando, honey. We're going to stay at Aunt Phyllis's house. BARRY: All right, Mom. Call me when the airport reopens. MRS. VANANDERMAN: We will. Matt goes into court tomorrow. Aunt Phyllis will drive us there. BARRY: OK. MRS. VANANDERMAN: Where is the storm now? BARRY: It veered by us, more into Pennsylvania and New Jersey. New York got it pretty bad. MRS. VANANDERMAN: I heard that it had. BARRY: Are you and Dad all right? MRS. VANANDERMAN: Yes, sweetie, we're fine. Don't worry, your dad and I have it under control. We'll call you tonight. Love you, honey. (Barry disconnects the call) DYLAN: Are you all right, Bar? BARRY: Yeah, I am. I wish I could be there for the family down there. DYLAN: We're here for you, bestie. BARRY: Thanks. (Barry feels a lot better) Scene Nine Joanna and Cara's house. CARA: What a weird thing. My first real hurricane with my sister, and it was a bust. JOANNA: I talked with Astrid, she said that a lot of insanity is going on in NYC. She went in to check some of her properties. CARA: What does she do? JOANNA: She owns her mother's real estate company. When she died, Astrid inherited all her holdings. She went down there to check out some of the properties down by Lower Manhattan. CARA: How bad? JOANNA: From what Hannah told me, bad enough. CARA: Especially around Lower Manhattan? JOANNA: Yeah. She called Mark out there to help her out. CARA: I was wondering where he was. JOANNA: They flew out by Harper Two. CARA: Your family's jet, right? JOANNA: Yeah, that one. CARA: I hope it's going to be all right. JOANNA: They don't know how bad. Astrid said she is going to be there for a few days. She has Mark and Alexandra to help her watching Mikey. CARA: That is good. JOANNA: I am sure that they will be all right. CARA: Me too. (Cara and Joanna sip some more hot chocolate.) Scene Ten New York City. Astrid and Mark are looking over some flood damage in lower Manhattan. ASTRID: This is awful! The insurance claims will be astronomical. MARK: I know it's bad, Astrid. ASTRID: This storm surge is the worst ever. MARK: Sandy was a bad storm, Astrid. (Enter Alexandra and Mikey.) ALEXANDRA: I've called Andrew, and he is supposed to come and get Mikey. His phone goes right to voicemail. MARK: I don't like this. (Mark's words ring true, as in a flooded area of Brooklyn, under some storm surge, Andrew Barrington is in his car, he has died.) Category:Episodes